20:00 les larmes de jade
by yuukira
Summary: je ne suis pas douée pour les résumers alors ces daisuke qui fait ces preuve en tant que voleur et sava tourner au vinaigre
1. Chapter 1

genre:yaoi...plus tard possible lemon donc homophobe veuiller appuyer sur la croix en haut à droite sinon venez dévorer ma fic*rire diabolique* lol

couple:DarkxKrad,SatoshixDaisuke

perso:non ils ne sont pas à moi juste l'histoire

*=expression

-"..."=parole

_italique_=penssée

**gras**=situaton

* * *

une silhouette sombre pourvu d'ailes,tellement sombre qu'on pourrait la confondre avec la nuit elle-même plane au-dessus du musé de la ée à l'entrée de la pièce de sa convoitise il s'avança vers le centre et la silhouette fut éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui perçaient par la fenêtre, ils révélèrent un adolescent de 17 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthyste. Il était habillé de vêtements entièrement noirs composés d'un T-shirt aux manches ¾ et d'un bermuda décoré par de nombreuses sangles. Par dessus il avait une longue veste en cuir noir sans manche qui lui arrivait aux pieds, ceux-ci étaient chaussés par de hautes bottes noirs elle aussi pleins de sangles et lassés. Des mitaines courtes en cuir noir recouvrer ses mains fines qui s'approchèrent de la phiole de jade orner d'or mise en hauteur (il est suspendu au plafond par une corde enroulée à ses pieds)

-"attention,une seule goutte suffit pour te...heuu...enfait elles font quoi" lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête

-"t'inquiète Dai,je sais ce que je fait et puis...:"

-"de1 je ne sais pas non plus ce quelles font mais ces surement pas tres agréable"

-"et de2 je suis suspendu par les pieds, une position déjà pas tres confortable...alors ne me d'éconcentre pas"

-"j'te fais confiance pour nous en sortir indemme"

-"arrête de t'inquièter,tu me déconc.... WHAHAHAhahahahaha..."*vacille*

-"ça va ?attends je vais éssayer"

-"ok,mais vas y doucement car au moindre faux geste et...

-"c'est qui qui a failli la faire tomber par terre"

-"grrrrrrr... t'es un gamin mais ta raison"

-*rire*

(dark laisse la place à daisuke)

* * *

**Du coter de hiwatari**

_donc 20h:les larmes de jade,il est 20h et toujours rien il à dut trouver une ruse pour entrer mais cette fois je l'aurais_(=la pub maf lol^^humhum revenont à nos moutons*sérieuse*)

-"nous l'aurons maître satoshi"

* * *

petite interuption pour delire entre copine(yuukira vs mizuki^^)

yuukira:je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais...c'est la maf que j'préfère c'est la maf...

mizuki:t'a pas fini en plud la pub est passer y a une demi heure alors arrête de la répété

yuukira:hooo ces bon tu préfère que je mette quoi?

mizuki:du leerdamer ou je fais un malheur

yuukira:ont s'demande c'est qui la plus tarer

mizuki:ces tw qui a commencer

yuukira:non toi

mizuki:toi

yuukira:toi

dark,krad,daisuke,satoshi:VOS GUEULES

dark:terminer le chapitre avant de débattre

krad et satoshi:ont est pas d'accord car apres ont va...biipp...

dark:mais apres je vais te ...biiippppp.....

mizuki:taiser vous vous aller gâcher la fic de yuuki

yuukira:merci mizu

daisuke:aller embrassade générale

tout le monde:uuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

krad et satoshi:pas trop notre truc

**apres**

yuukira:bon j'vai l'terminer

mizuki:aller let's go c'est partit les am...

dark et krad:c'est pas fini vous 2

yuukira:humhum plus de sérieux ici *remet ses lunette*

**bon apres un long débat nous revoila à nos moutons**

* * *

-"oui,nous l'auront, en fait...JE NE T'AI PAS INVITE A ME PARLER"

*sursaute*

-"commandant il est 20h15,il devrait arriver"

-"justement envoyer des hommes à toutes les isues,le toit inclut"

-"oui,commandant"

-"moi je vais entrer dedans"

_il doit bien etre quelque part il n'est pas devenu invisible,des ailes ne lui suffise pas?bon ces à quel étage *regarde le plan du musé*donc E3 PART ouest,et merde plus d'ascenseur,escaliers alors...fffffff....*soupir*enfin etage 3 merde c'est quelle partie est ou ouest? ouest!_

_-"_nous y voila maître satoshi_"_

_-"_oui,enfin,maintenant dark à nous _2"_

_-"_tiens,voila ton rouquin_"_

_ta gueule_

* * *

**Du coter de daisuke**

_je me demande si satoshi me déteste,moi je l'aime,je suppose qu'il ne voit que dark car ces lui le plus grand des voleurs.C'est pour ça que cette fois je veux le faire moi même_

_-"_dai t'es au courant que j'entend tes penssée_"_

_-"_oui,mais tant pis_"_

-"tiens,voila l'objet de t'es penssée"

* * *

A SUIVRE...

alors review's??


	2. 20:00 passée

genre:yaoi...plus tard possible lemon donc homophobe veuiller appuyer sur la croix en haut à droite sinon venez dévorer ma fic*rire diabolique* lol

couple:DarkxKrad,SatoshixDaisuke

perso:non ils ne sont pas à moi juste l'histoire

note:enfin un peux d'action lol mais lime pour le prochain chapitre...déso et **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS et bonne année 2010,encore 2ans avant la fin du monde 2012...lol=)**

réponse:

-Shi-Dokku Shinigami:merci pour ma première review,contente que sa te plaise*__*pour la suite éspèrons que tu ne sera po déçue

*=expression

-"..."=parole

_italique_=penssée

**gras**=situaton ou pour donnée une forte impression

(...)=mais note,impréssion,détaille,...

* * *

**toujours daisuke **

-"hahaha très drôle"

_ouf heureusement que j'ai vérifier avant de fait vraiment tout pour me déstabiliser celui-là,enfin ces sa façon de me montré qu'il est compréhensif_

-"ces bon vas-y tout doucement"

-"facile à dire"

_satoshi va un jour comprendre mes sentiment j'en suis sûr mais en classe il n'est pas souvent là et quand il est là je l'observe regarder son cahier de note ,ses cheveux azur qui se marient parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu nuit,ces yeux qui me font rêver à chaque heure de ce sommeil paradoxal,de cet personne qui mes chère à tel point que je pourais tuer quiconque voulant me l'enlevé,m'enlevé mon unique raison de vivre_.

-"t'y est presque!"

-**"je te tiens dark mousy**(plutôt dai)**"(satoshi)**

**-**"hiwatari at...attend...non"

pris par surprise,daisuke lâcha la phiole,pour protégé maître satoshi krad apparut,daisuke laissa place à dark qui coupa la corde par laquelle il était suspendu,attérit sur ses deux pieds,il courut vers krad pour empêcher la phiole d'attérire sur lui mais trop tard la phiole laissa couler le liquide transparant sur krad qui s'évanouit à son contact

**-"KKKRRRRAAAAAADDDDD..."**cria dark en le rattrapant dans sa chute

-"fait pas l'con révei...lle...toi"sanglottait un dark en larmes

_pourquoi lui !? je l'aime,je l'aime tellement,il faut que je le vais l'emmener avec moi_

sur cet penssée,dark entreprit de porté krad mais une main l'interrompu dans sa course

-"tu crois que je vais me laisser faire,je ne suis pas faible comme toi"

-"je ne suis pas faible et tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir rattraper"

_j'espér qu'il ne m'a pas entendu crier son nom et verser des larmes_

-"j't'ai rien demander,j'me casse"

le blond déploya ses ailes blanche pour se projetter vers la fenêtre qu'il cassa pour s'envoler dans la nuit

-"dai,tu ne dit rien?"

-"..."

-"daisuke !?"

_merde qu'est ce qui ce passe,je ne sent plus sa présence j'y pensent quand j'ai rattraper krad,j'ai toucher "les larmes de jade".il faut que j'aille voir notre mère..._

arrivé chez lui,dark chercha sa "mère" du la trouva assise sur une chasse devant la table,à côter de grand-père

-"maman,je... ne sais pas ce qui ce passe... mais... je ne sent plus daisuke... en moi"

-"commence par m'expliquer ce qui sait passé calmement,ok!?"

-"oui,bah...

il lui raconta tout du début à la fin (je n'allait quand même pas tout expliquer=P)

-"et satoshi,il va bien?"

-"je ne sais pas,comme je te l'ai dit il est partit après s'être évanouit"

-"part à sa recherche,il ne peut plus sentir la présence de satoshi non plus,il est moins habitué que toi de sortir longtemps!"

-mais...,pour daisuke!?"

-"ne t'inquiète pas,comme grand-père te l'a dit:"l'effet n'est que temporaire"mais krad,lui ne le sait pas alors vas y!!!"

-"d'accord"

**il sortit de chez lui**

**

* * *

**

_marrant,il est où?et comment il va?,sont les seuls questions que je me faut que je le retrouve pour lui dire toutes ces choses,ces choses qui ne savent s'exprimer par des mots..._

la même silhouette que celle du musée,cette silhouette munit d'aile noir celle du célèbre voleur,DARK mousy

* * *

**KRAD**

un corp lui aussi munit d'ailes mais celle-ci était blanche comme la neige qui recouvrait ce petit corp gelée à la longue chevelure d'or

-"d...dar...dark..da..."rendut le corp comme dernier souffle

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

voila un peu court mais bon,le troisième ne devra pas tarder

et je vous laisse sur votre faim...pour mieux apprècier la suite*rire diabolique*

prochain chapitre:

que va-t-il advenir de krad!?

dark finira t'il par le retrouvé et lui dire ces choses!?

vous le serrez dans le prochain chapitre


End file.
